


Never Ever

by Chileangirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Never Ever Promotions, One Sided Love, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered the reason behind Jackson's absence from Never Ever promotions?





	1. I'm not good enough

Jackson was doomed and he knew it. He really couldn’t remember how or when all he knew he was too deep in love with his band mate Mark Tuan. It wouldn’t have been such a burden, not really for years Jackson managed to keep it cool. It was enough for him to stay next to Mark, it was enough for him to promote the ship given by JYPE, he could live only with the “fan service” of Markson. It was ok but later… Well, Jackson biggest problem was the existence of Marjin- as in Mark and Jinyoung- Jackson couldn’t understand why Mark had chosen his friend Jinyoung over him. Was there a problem with being Jackson? Was he not enough?

Jackson used the see the world in colors; he was giggling and smiling most of the times. He had everything he wanted: a promising career, tons of friends, caring fans, and to top it off he had Mark next to him. They clicked from the very beginning maybe it was their share languages, their athletics abilities, being part of the rap line, being roommates, the universe was putting them together and yet Jackson wondered: **_why can’t be me? Why Jinyoung? What am I lacking?_**

He was always comparing himself with Jinyoung trying to decipher where things went wrong. It was perfect; Mark and Jackson had the strongest connection among GOT7 members, up until Jackson started to notice he had a crush. It wasn’t bad; he thought it was just a stage, it turned out Jackson was wrong, the slight crush turned into love. When finally Jackson got the guts to confess everything went dead wrong. He had everything planned: a date with Mark in their favorite BBQ restaurant and a confession at the end of the night. The idea was put into practice and when he was about to confess Mark hit him first:

**Gaga I have something to tell you, it’s important**

Jackson was getting nervous, his hands were sweaty, his heart was beating erratically, his cheeks were turning pink, his eyes were shining; perhaps Mark was going to confess- ** _maybe he shared the same feelings_** , Jackson snapped out of his thoughts and said:

**C’mon Mark, I’m all ears, tell me what’s going on?**

**Well, I wanted to say you that I’m in love-**

**_Omo!! He’s in love, am I the lucky one?_** Jackson’s head was screaming out loud. **So Mark, tell me who’s the lucky one?**

**Gaga, I’m in love with Jinyoung and I already confessed to him today, he accepted me and we’re boyfriends now. I’m so happy.**

Ouch! That was painful, Jackson heart was stabbed in the middle, his expression faltered, and he wanted to bury himself. However Jackson did the only thing he could, smile. Mark was so oblivious and was blinded by his blooming relationship; he didn’t see nor recognize the hurt in Jackson’s voice:

**Wow Mark, that’s so great! I’m so happy to hear that, I wish nothing but the best for you two.**

**Thanks Gaga, I knew you were going to support me and my decision, you’re the best friend I could have ever asked for, I love you Gaga!!-** said a happy Mark.

 ** _Me too Mark, I love you too but it doesn’t matter now-_** Jackson thought.

That night Jackson cried himself to sleep, he wanted to do something but nothing seemed to be right, he was powerless and hopeless. Time passed and his broken heart hadn’t healed, not a single bit. The Jackson thing to do: smile and keep being the happy virus, joking around and being playful an act that was eating him alive. At nights when he was alone he cried hard, it was the only time when he lowered his defenses and showed his true image. As Markjin was rising, Jackson was dawning. But Jackson kept on smiling so nobody suspected anything, Jackson didn’t want to be pitied, he didn’t want to be a burden.

Kissing, holding hands, dating those scenes displayed in front of Jackson made him suffer even more. His insecurities appeared more often, Jackson was constantly looking for the approval of his fans and band mates; he was always fishing for some compliments. He started to envy everything he couldn’t have: Yugyeom’s height, JB’s eye smile, YoungJae’s angelic voice, Bambam’s sense of fashion, Jinyoung’s use of Korean language, his melodic voice, his looks, he had such a nice body proportions while Jackson felt so bad with his own body: he hated his thighs he compared his legs with those of elephants, he was the shortest member and his voice wasn’t sweet just raspy. He started to change his habits: more body training and less food- actually a lot of less food- maybe if he changed physically he would also change emotionally.

Time passed and things didn’t improve for Jackson, he was still hopelessly in love. Working out and dieting was starting to affect him; so many recordings were wearing him out. He needed some distance from Mark so he spoke to JYP and begged him not to send him with **Mark to ASC** and for a year that worked well: Jackson couldn’t control himself any longer he was afraid of crossing the line and confessing in front of the cameras so no **Markson Show** at all. He was still smiling; he kept on being extra happy in front of people. However there was someone who knew the truth, his dongsaeng BamBam, at least Jackson had a shoulder to cry on, he knew he could trust BamBam and that was a small relief.

Mark decided to change rooms: another shot for Jackson, the excuse was **“mosquitos’ invasion”** but Jackson didn’t buy it, **_why would Mark wanted to be his roommate? Why would he want to share with an annoying Jackson? Why would someone want to share a room with a person as noisy as me? Why would Mark want to share with somebody as low as me?_** Jackson couldn’t blame Mark for escaping, Jackson knew he was overwhelming and he knew Mark would eventually get tired of him and his energy, he didn’t want to let Mark go but there was nothing he could do to stop him. What was the Jackson thing to do? Smile and joke about the situation in every possible recording. Pretending and masking feelings isn’t an easy task and it was a bomb that was about to explode.

Mark started to feel a bit different, he knew something was odd but he let things happened. He was happy: he had his family, his career was blossoming as he started to compose music, he had his fans, tons of activities to do, caring band mates and to top it all he had Jinyoung. Still somehow Mark didn’t feel complete; was he being ungrateful? What else was there for him? What was he looking for? Mark started to notice little changes in Jackson’s behavior and that bothered him. His best friend was hiding something. Somehow Mark missed Jackson’s playfulness, his cheerful persona, his reassuring skinship, and his positive vibes ** _. Why hadn’t been any more Markson Show in ASC? Jackson is spending way too much time playing with BamBam, they even went to the army together, that was so wrong. It should have been Markson not JackBam for fuck’s sake! Why was Jackson distancing himself? Maybe I’m being delusional-_** Mark thought.

Jackson kept his act, smiling during the days and crying his heart out at nights, he was relieved he had crazy BamBam cheering him up, Jackson didn’t have to pretend in front of him, BamBam helped him to maintain a certain level of sanity. Jackson always shared rooms with BamBam when going out of Korea and he was grateful. During one of those nights Jackson started to have a nightmare: he was sitting down in couch and Mark sat next to him…

 **Gaga why are you avoiding me? I want us to be together and happy again, please never leave-** Mark told him.

**Mark please stay away from me, Jinyoung may be looking for you, don’t come near me-**

**Why? Why do you care about Jinyoung? It’s me who is asking you to come close. Don’t push me away Jackson-**

**Mark this is difficult for me, don’t question me, let me alone-** pleaded Jackson.

 **C’mon we both know you want us to be together, if you want I can kiss you right now** \- said Mark while leaning closer to Jackson, his face was almost cutting Jackson’s breathing.

 **No!! This is wrong and you aren’t real! I’m not going to trust you, I won’t ever betray Jinyoung. This must be a dream, stay away!!** \- screamed Jackson.

 **No, I don’t wanna, Jackson c’mon just accept it you want us to be together** \- said with a smirk Mark.

 **No!! Get the hell out of here!!- With a jump Jackson stood up and took Mark by the wrist pulling him out of the room. Ah!! Not even in my dreams I’d hurt Jinyoung, sorry Mark-** Jackson closed the door and tears were pooling down his cheeks. This wasn’t the first nightmare he had had. Jackson woke up to see a very worried BamBam next to him, he cried for a long time he was exhausted while BamBam was holding him he went back to dreamland. Unfortunately Jackson knew more bad dreams were going to come for he hadn’t slept well in months, consequences were about to show…

During one tour, BamBam and Jackson were room together, they were talking unaware that they room was connected with the one of Mark and Yugyeom, unaware the person next room was the very same Mark. He got closer to the door trying to catch what was going on inside the room; Mark needed to have a piece of Jackson mind.

 **Jackson, you got to stop this, you’re about to break please I beg you, stop-** said BamBam

 **BamBamie what are you talking about? I’m doing just fine-** said Jackson.

 **Aggrrr!! Please!! Don’t be like this!! You’re overworked, you are so thin now and yet you refuse eating, don’t be stubborn, don’t push yourself-** added BamBam

**I’m not that thin, still there’s some fat I need to get rid of-**

**Bullshit!!! You’re going to fall sick Jackson-** shouted BamBam.

 **Do you think if I get sick he would notice me? Would he take care of me? -** asked Jackson.

 ** _He? Who is Jackson talking about-_** Mark thought

 ***heavy sigh*Jackson, don’t do this to yourself. You have tried to call his attention many times before, but that doesn’t change the fact he isn’t in love with you. I’m so angry at him, he should have noticed your feelings long ago, and how could he stab your heart? , he should have chosen you and not Jinyoung. If you fall sick of course Mark hyung would want to take care of you but his attention and affection will always go into another direction. I wish this could have had another ending Jackson, I’m sorry. Please take more care of your health -** said an irritated BamBam.

 **Mianhae, I just got carried away. I know what you are talking about; I’ll try to take better care of my health. I know BamBamie he can’t love me back because I’m not enough for him and I won’t ever be good enough for Mark-** He started to cry, he knew BamBam was right Mark would never love him back.

 **Hyung, Jackson, please don’t. Don’t you dare to say that again! You are so precious, I’m sure you’ll get over this. Someday you’ll meet your true love; I’ll be cheering on you until then. I’m here hyung, it’s ok to cry, let everything out-** BamBam got closer to Jackson and hugged him.

 ** _Shit!! Shit!! Shit!!!I’m so stupid!! How could I not have seen this!!!I have been an asshole with Jackson, I need to clarify things with him. Damn!! He’s in love with me. I need to make something, Anything!!-_** Mark cursed silently while hearing the hard sobs from the other room. He needed to man up and speak to Jackson but first he wanted to talk to BamBam. **_Once we’re back in Korea-_** he thought.

Mark didn’t have the chance to talk to BamBam when they landed in Korea, he tried but timing was awful. However he started to care more about Jackson making sure he ate and slept properly. He started to observe every movement, every second of Jackson’s routine and BamBam was right: Jackson looked happy on the outside but if you looked directly at his eyes you could notice he wasn’t right at all, Jackson’s smile used to be pure energy he lit any room when he entered. **_But now… he is getting thinner every day, and his stamina is almost nonexistent. This is my entire fault. How can Jackson think he isn’t good enough? He’s so handsome and attractive, when did he start doubt himself? When did I go blind? How could I have missed his feelings? How did I end up with Jinyoung when Jackson was obviously closer to me? Jackson was the first person who welcomed me in JYPE, he always made sure I was taken good care of, he made me laughed whenever I was depressed, he gave me security when I failed practicing martial arts, he helped to make friends by introducing me to new people, he spent his holidays with me so I wasn’t alone instead of travelling to China, he struggled together with me while we were learning Korean. Jackson knows me more than I do. He is always there to support me, I took all of him and I gave so little in return. I’m a bastard. -_** Mark reasoned

With every dance practice, every TV show Mark started to notice all details about his friend: the way he smile was still beautiful, his chocolate eyes were so intense, his skin wasn’t like porcelain, no it was way better because Mark could trace routes in all of the details and moles, his scent was special too since Jackson always sprayed perfume around his neck and clothes it was so magnetic, the thighs that Jackson hated so much gave him a masculine image, his dance moves had all the fans ogling. His biceps were so toned and when Jackson hugged he made people feel protected. His passion for music was shown in every musical composition, Jackson was screaming perfection, and Mark was beginning to notice it.

Apparently his stares were not so subtle after all, BamBam suspected something was going on and he made his mission to find out what Mark wanted. Nobody was going to mess with his favorite hyung, **_No!! Not now not ever!!_** BamBam went into dongsaeng protective mode towards Jackson: he never left Jackson alone around Mark. **_Boooiii, he won’t make Jackson suffer any more, over my dead body-_** he thought.

Mark headed to his room when he heard BamBam calling his name:

**Mark hyung, do you have time now? I’d love to go and haver dinner out with you? Can you come please hyung?-**

**Uh? Mm, yeah I guess. Let me grab my wallet and we’ll go out-** answered Mark. He had no idea about the conversation that was going to take place. They went out, it wasn’t that unusual, they had always had a good relationship, but Mark felt tense all the way to the restaurant. They ordered their food and once it arrived BamBam started to talk:

**Actually hyung I asked you to come because I wanted to discuss some issues with you-**

**I knew it; your invitation was so sudden. Tell me what do you what to speak about-** said Mark.

 **Tell me hyung, what’s going on between you and Jackson? I expect an honest answer** \- inquired BamBam.

 **What? We’re friends that’s all** \- said defensively Mark.

 **Don’t play dumb hyung, I’ve been watching you so cut the crap and tell me how do you feel around Jackson-** said rudely BamBam.

**I don’t know what you are talking about, but don’t be rude with me BamBam I haven’t done anything wrong. You know I have Jinyoung and I’d never cheat on him-**

**Precisely, since you have Jinyoung hyung I don’t want you near Jackson. I’m sure that by now you have notice his feelings and I don’t want you to hurt him-** added BamBam.

 **Bambamie, don’t get me wrong. I now know about Jackson’s feelings and I’d never hurt him intentionally. It’s just that I have started to notice how broken he is I want to mend things. I wanted to talk to you before, guess now it’s a good time. Can you help this hyung? -** asked a nervous Mark.

**What? I don’t get it, care to explain hyung. What do you need?-**

**I have meant to ask you some questions, BamBamie can you tell me since when do you know about Jackson’s situation? -** inquired Mark.

 **Uf!! Ok, let me tell you Mark hyung, Jackson had a crush on you since day one, later that crush developed into love and when Jackson hyung wanted to confess you were already dating Jinyoung hyung. That’s the story-** said BamBam

**Oh my!!! I’m such an idiot, that’s almost six years ago! How did you find out about it all?-**

**It wasn’t easy but as Jackson’s favorite dongsaeng I noticed it. One night when we were overseas he went to our hotel room alone after a fan meeting. I was going out but I had to return to the room to take my wallet and I heard some sobs, I looked at him and he was a mess, he was pouring down. That night I forced him to tell me everything and ever since that day I swore I’d never leave him alone and I’d always take good care of him. I have been faithful and here I am now, answering questions to one oblivious hyung.-**

**BamBamie, I’m sorry I know I have done stupid things, I plan to clarify everything to him, and I want to see him happy again. I mean I want him to really be himself again-** Said Mark.

 **Hold on a second, you do know you have only 2 options, right hyung? -** asked BamBam

 **Mm? What 2 options?** Asked Mark.

 **Option 1: you speak to him and let him go, giving him the freedom he needs to be happy and find someone to fall in love with, so you stay happily ever after with Jinyoung hyung. Option 2: you have romantic feelings for Jackson hyung and want to be with him, meaning that you have to break up with Jinyoung and chase Jackson. What’s your choice Mark hyung? -** said BamBam.

 **God! Since when did you become so thoughtful? I’m impressed. As for now I have really no idea of what to do, I really don’t know-** answered Mark.

 **Hyung, first clarify your own feelings, as much as I love you I adore my friend more and I’ll protect him at all costs, don’t you dare going around with blurred lines. Think straight hyung and make your choice, chaebal don’t hurt my Jackson hyung-** pleaded BamBam.

 **Give me some time, and whatever my decision would be I promise I won’t hurt him anymore, I’ll make things right-** said Mark.

 **OK, hyung I trust you, don’t be late though. Make your mind soon because I suspect Jackson hyung will fall down, he’s been very weak lately and I want him to be healthy again. Especially now that our Flight Log Arrival will be out, we need to be GOT7-** added BamBam.

**I’ll make my mind soon BamBamie, soon…**


	2. Never Ever!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes his mind, but maybe it's a bit too late

** Soon turned to be too late…  **

Jackson collapsed before the launch of Never Ever, his body had given up, the malnutrition and the excess of work worn him out. He was taken to the hospital and doctors were very worried for they had never seen somebody as young as Jackson is such a state. Jackson was forced to stay at the hospital and was also sent to a psychologist. Jackson, the happy virus, was too depressed to even take care of his body and his dieting and exercises knocked him. Members were too worried, a meeting was called and Got6 head to JYPE.

 **I’m sorry to inform you guys Jackson won’t be promoting until further notice. He has to stay at the hospital up until he gains some weight. He’s also receiving medications for his depression. I’m going to ask you guys to stay strong and give your best. I can’t delay your comeback nor cancel your presentations, arranges will be made to cover Jackson’s place. Please if you want to help Jackson do it by giving your best in each performance, give him the strength he needs-** JYP himself talked to the group. They were devastated to say the least, but 2 members were deeply affected: BamBam and Mark.

BamBam was sad and angry ** _, why didn’t Mark do something? Anything! My poor Jackson is too pure and naive for his own bad-_** BamBam thought.

 ** _I’m the biggest asshole, I fucked things up. I should have talked to him. It’s too late-_** Mark thought.

Later that night after re-arranging every detail they got ready and went back to the dorms. It was painfully quiet, Jackson absence was deafening, and the house was lifeless. While everybody was ready for bed Mark decided to go out and clear his mind.

He went to the rooftop and memories with Jackson invaded his mind: when they first met, when they started to hang out more often, those crazy pranks Jackson pulled on his fellow trainees, the photo sessions where Jackson made the tension go away, Jackson gentle smile that lift the weight of the scolding they receive from their trainers while learning how to rap, those escapades for ramen near the Han River, sweet moments and now… everything was a mess. From Jackson moments to his relationship with Jinyoung, everything became clear: Mark was not in love with Jin, actually he might never have been. There was not a single problem about Jinyoung; he was a handsome, talented, tender and caring boyfriend. The problem was Mark himself; he remembered the reason why everything started: he had develop a crush towards Jackson and by fearing rejection he went after Jinyoung knowing that the younger fell for him. **_Such a stupid!_** While trying to protect his heart he destroyed his most beloved person’s heart. There was only one way for him: to finish his relationship with Jin and go after the one he truly loved, hoping it wasn’t too late.

 **So, you got your answer hyung? Huh? Did you have enough? Enough of bullshitting? I pray it’s to too late you moron!!-** BamBam voice broke the silence apparently he had follow Mark to the rooftop and he just couldn’t control himself anymore.

 **Hey! I’m your hyung, show some respect!** \- answered Mark.

**Nope, you don’t deserve it hyung, I told you to make a move to do something, but you didn’t listen, now see?? Jackson is at the hospital, at the fucking hospital!! Are you done? –**

**Yah!! BamBam cut the crap! I know I’m guilty no need to make me feel worse than I do now, and yes, I have made my mind I love Jackson, I have always loved him actually and I’d do anything to make him feel ok, are you happy now?**

**No, I won’t be happy up until I see Jackson back healthy. What about your boyfriend? What are you going to do with him? -** asked BamBam.

 **I’m breaking up with him, I’m telling him all. I can’t keep on lying to him or to myself, I don’t love him and I know this will be hard but I have to do what is right. BamBam I’m also praying that Jackson can find the strength to forgive me-** said Mark.

 **I’ll be watching you hyung, I won’t let you harm Jackson-** warned BamBam.

 **I know it, and I’m grateful that Jackson has a person like you as his side, thanks for knocking some sense out of me BamBam-** told Mark.

** A WEEK LATER…      **

Jackson was back at home and was being pampered, he was happy to be back but at the same time he felt terrible sorry towards the members because he couldn’t participle at all in any promotion of “Never Ever”. Mark ended his relationship with Jinyoung and as incredible as it seems Jinyoung wasn’t mad, deep inside he always knew the end was inevitable. Jinyoung was grateful though, cause Mark explain him everything with details and in order to move on Jinyoung had the whole picture in front of him, so he let Mark go where he truly wanted to be, next to Jackson.

The day of “the talk” had finally arrived and BamBam managed to take the members out of the dorms leaving Mark alone with Jackson.

 **Jackson, how are you feeling? -** asked Mark entering the room where Jackson was currently resting.

 **I’m doing fine, thanks, is there anything you need? -** Jackson inquired without looking straight at Mark eyes, for a moment the wall behind his hyung seemed pretty attractive.

**Yes, there’s something I want to tell you. Can you give some minutes?-**

**Yes, go ahead I have nothing else to do not that I can even leave this room-** answered Jackson.

 **I wanted to tell you so many things Jackson; I don’t know where to start** \- said Mark

 **From the beginning, duh! -** added Jackson playfully.

**Ok, here I go: Jackson I broke up with Jinyoung and we’re in friendly terms now-**

**T-t-that’s cool, I guess? -** Jackson didn’t know how to interpret this new information.

 **There’s a reason behind, I ended with him because I have discovered I’m not longer in love with him-** said Mark

 **And? And that matters to me because…-** Jackson started to talk.

 **Because, I fell in love with another person** \- said a nervous Mark.

 ** _Oh god! Not again! And I thought there was no place in my heart for another stab, this stupid heart is worthless-_** Jackson thought but he said **: I guess congratulations? I don’t know what to say hyung; neither have I wanted to know who the lucky one is. I’m tired now if that’s all could you leave alone please?** Jackson didn’t want to know any further, it would just mean another painful moment and he wanted to be left alone and cry his heart out, this was it. He could not accept any one else, he didn’t have the courage to ask nor listen to Mark.

 **Wait, as my friend I think it’s fair that you know who this person is-** said Mark.

 **Hyung, is it really necessary? -** pleaded Jackson.

 **Absolutely-** said Mark.

 **Ok, then go ahead-** added Jackson.

 **I fell in love with the most perfect person, he’s handsome, and no wait not only that he’s mesmerizing.  Whatever he dressed with makes him look like a model. He’s attractive and well-built. He’s well-mannered and tender, polite with an excellent sense of humor. He’s so humble that he is unable to see how talented he is. He always put other’s well-being first most of the times forgetting about his own self. I wish he could see in the mirror what I can see with my bare eyes.** Mark speech was so full of truth and love, Jackson was unable to control the tears, he had lost Mark again.

 **I-i-I don’t know what to say Mark I just hope everything works out for you guys, whoever he is he’s so damn lucky-** said a sad Jackson.

 **No, he isn’t lucky. No at all, he’s in love too. I’m afraid he’s in love with a coward asshole. He’s in love with a stupid man that doesn’t deserve him-** said Mark

 **Oh, shit! Sorry hyung, I didn’t know it-** Jackson was fighting back his tears, **_how could somebody reject Mark?_**

 **Don’t worry I’m going to make sure I won’t hurt him in anyway. I’ll be brave for him because he deserves the world-** said Mark.

Jackson was in a terrible state, Mark was making no sense and Jackson was trying hard to understand. **Hyung I don’t understand, can you explain me please? -** Jackson asked.

 **My bad, sorry. I’m not being clear, shit I’m so nervous now. I practiced my lines but I don’t remember what to say now** \- said a flushed Mark.

 **Seriously Mark you’re making no sense at all-** said a confused Jackson.

 **Ok. Here I go: what I’m trying to say is that I’m in love with you Jackson, I have been for a long time now and your health problem was the warning sign for me. I can’t picture my life without you in it. Every day without you is hell, would you forgive this stupid man?-** Mark asked

 **WAIT!! WHAT!! Say that again! -** Jackson exploded.

 **I said that I’m in love with you Jackson, and I’m asking if you can forgive and maybe give me a chance? Maybe you could be my boyfriend…** answered Mark

 **I, you, Mark… You’re crazy. You said the man you love is perfect and I’m definitely not the person you described, I’m nothing of what you mention. I would never be enough good for you** \- snapped Jackson.

**No Jackson, you’re wrong. I was a fucking stupid that didn’t see what was in front of my eyes: Jackson you’re perfect to me. Don’t say you not good enough because it’s the contrary. I won’t be at your level, you’re a shining star, and the problem is that you don’t see what is painfully obvious. You were, you are and you will be perfect. I’m sorry I didn’t see it before but I swear I will make sure to shower you with compliments, if you let me I will show you the real Jackson. The Jackson that the fans are head over the hills, the Jackson I’m in love with.**

**I- I don’t know what to say Mark, this is so unreal, are you sure you’re talking about me?-**

**100% sure, it’s you. You’re a walking perfection and if you give us a chance I promise to take care of you, please be my boyfriend-** said Mark

 **I love you Mark, always have and probably always will. Let’s try it, let’s be boyfriends-** added a hopeful Jackson.

 **Thank you so much, can I kiss you? -** asked Mark.

 **I thought you’d never ask-** with a reassuring smile Jackson allowed Mark to come closer to him, they were closing the gap little by little, they eyes were so full of love and a kiss sealed their destiny, they were kissing slowly and emotionally pouring their feelings with closed eyes and opened hearts. They parted but their foreheads were touching they stared a bit longer into their eyes trying to find answered to their unsaid questions, they would try, they could make it work because they knew they were in love and this time it was mutual. Jackson broke the silence.

**Mark promise me to never let me down, please don’t let me go-**

**Gaga, I promise it. I won’t let you down. I won’t make you cry again. Don’t worry-** said playfully Mark.

 **Never- ever? -** Jackson added happily.

 **Yeap, Never-ever!!-** answered a playful Mark


End file.
